


Almost That

by Diana_Prallon



Series: History Books Forgot About Us [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Denial, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their whole relationship was made of things that almost happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost That

 

 

Their whole relationship was made of things that almost happened - almost confessions, almost findings, almost hugs, almost touches. They were almost master and servant, almost friends, almost more than that.

Arthur and Merlin were two very different people, but both were scared of allowing themselves to be truly, fully understood, to be completely swept away by feelings. They were almost afraid of going to far, of loosing what was created so carefully, over so long.

They were scared, so they kept dreaming, apart, wishing that they were brave enough to face their feelings as they faced the adventures that endangered them.

Always close to being more, never going far enough. Always wishing for a total surrender, a complete acceptance, but never willing to risk it all.

Almost a reality, almost a dream – and yet it was the only whole thing in a life that was almost lived.

 


End file.
